degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170330145846
I finished Season 2 + the first episode of Season 3 of Jane the Virgin, and holy shit, this show is WILD. I thought Season 1 was intense, but Season 2 (especially the finale) managed to top that. I still love that, although this show is so overdramatic and wild with all its twists and turns, it also features a cast of lovable, dynamic, relatable characters who all have endearing moments and relationships with one another. I absolutely adore this show and so many of the characters on it. <3 That being said, here are some general thoughts I had while watching Season 2. Spoilers ahead. *Jane is still and will probably always be my favorite character. I love everything about her - her huge heart, her morals, her passion, her love for others, her intelligence, her fierceness, her sense of humor, and everything in between. She's a wonderful protagonist, character, and individual. *My other favorite characters are Xiomara, Rogelio, Rafael, Alba, and Lina. *Although I once hated Michael and I still think he's vastly overrated, I did grow to tolerate him. He does truly love Jane and her family and has done so much for them. I'm glad Rafael and Michael put aside their differences and were actually able to work together. I know that he dies in the upcoming episodes and that's really saddening, especially since he did have a successful surgery. And it's even more heartbreaking that Michael got shot on his wedding night right before he and Jane were going to have sex for the first time. It's a very sad situation and I feel bad for everyone who's going to be affected by his death. :( *The same way I grew to tolerate Michael, I grew to be indifferent about Jane/Michael. There are some aspects of their relationship I really detest, but they also have their cute, healthy moments as a couple, leaving me feeling pretty neutral towards them. I don't understand why they got married, though, if we're barely going to see them as a couple. I don't even ship Jane/Michael, but that's cruel. *I still love Jafael with all my heart. I think that Jane is best suited for Rafael and their personalities balance out perfectly. I really do feel for Rafael - I can't imagine seeing the woman you love and the mother of your son getting married to someone else, but he did the right thing by not telling her he loved her. Although I do believe a part of her still loves and has always loved Rafael, that would have just over complicated things. *Aw, Rogelio and Xo. :( I really loved them together, but their breakup is for the best if they want different things in life. *Xo is pregnant with Esteban's kid?! This will be interesting. Or maybe it's a plot twist and it's Rogelio's kid... this show is unpredictable that way. *I'm finally warming up to Petra. She's certainly a morally ambiguous character who's done so many terrible things, but when you look at the fact that she was abused by her mother and boyfriend, it makes sense. She's a victim of circumstance. It makes sense that she isn't a very affectionate mother given that her mother was anything but that. And omg, I was stressed when we found out Petra was paralyzed. I hope she finds justice and gets rid of Anezka soon. *Anezka is one evil, crazy bitch. We were led to believe that she was uneducated and didn't have a basic concept of social situations. I even felt bad for her that she was so jumpy because it showed that she experienced some type of abuse. But that sympathy went out the window when we found out she was actually a genius who paralyzed Petra, then posed as her! And are the writers going to address that she trigger warning raped Rafael, since he believed that he was having sex with Petra? She's certainly an interesting character and Yael is so talented but ugh, her and Magda can rot. *Speaking of evil, crazy bitches - SIN ROSTRO IS STILL ALIVE?!? The fact that she faked her own death, disguised herself as Susanna using a hyper realistic face mask, had a relationship with Luisa as Susanna, shot Michael, and kidnapped Luisa - I seriously don't understand how anyone could like her. She's entertaining, yes, but has no redeeming qualities. And I truly don't understand how anyone can ship Luisa/Rose. *Poor Luisa. I was starting to like her - she was really trying to turn her life around and was committed to sobriety with a beautiful girlfriend (or so we thought) by her side, but that was thrown out the window with the big reveal. *Finally, can we just talk about how adorable Mateo is?!? When you think about it, he's the heart and the whole reason for the show.